Scissors
by Mink
Summary: When rivalry reaches a certain point... Told by alternating between Ryoko and Aeka's POVs.


SCISSORS  
A TM! Ryo-ohki Fanfic  
by Emily "Mink" Koh  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki" is © 1992 Pioneer and AIC. I  
don't own it. "Scissors" is © December 28, 2000, Emily Koh. Don't  
repost without permission!  
  
--------------  
  
She's disgusting to watch.  
  
No... what am I saying? I'm attacking the wrong person. I'm more  
mad at him. He is much more disgusting to watch.  
  
It's disgusting to watch both of them, actually.  
  
They're easily taking a pair of scissors and ripping out my heart with every touch exchanged, with every fight exchanged, with every  
smile exchanged.  
  
Oh, he tries to be fair. He swears not to choose between us. He  
doesn't say that out loud, of course, but isn't it obvious? He's  
loved her from the start. He's too kind, and that's his weakness.  
It's going to get him killed someday.  
  
God.  
  
When did I become so cold?  
  
  
  
  
She's watching us, I can tell.  
  
Stop. Freakin'. Watching. Us.  
  
Oh, she has every right to, I suppose. She's been staring at me all  
day with those icicle eyes all the time.  
  
She never used to be like this. At times when I used to hang all  
over Tenchi, she'd fly at me, full of verbal assaults. And I was loaded  
with comebacks.  
  
But ever since a few weeks ago... those silly fights have turned into  
strange looks. She's stared at me with those cold eyes... those  
unforgiving eyes. I didn't know she was capable of doing that.  
  
What has gotten into you, you idiot?  
  
And then... if she's not looking at me like that, she looks at me  
with tenderness. Aeka has *never* looked at me that way. It's not  
in an affectionate way -- it's a way that creeps me out. It's a blank  
look that shows tenderness, but there's a void underneath it all.  
  
Doesn't anyone else notice? Am I the only sane being?  
  
  
  
  
She must have something I don't have.  
  
The charm? The beauty? The wit?  
  
But I possess charm, don't I? I am charming, aren't I? If I had the   
ability to make him blush before, I should be charming.  
  
Or was that merely because he was embarrassed to be in my  
presence?  
  
Aren't I beautiful? I have the money to buy splendid garments, and I  
heard Funaho-okaasama calling me one of "Jurai's exceptionals," and  
I believe she was referring to the beauty genre. High cheekbones...  
and the trademark hairstyle I adopted from previous queens.  
  
Am I witty? I can't say that she's witty. She's a duck most of the  
time, but she has an inner radiant thing that shines at certain  
times. Any fool can see that.  
  
Is that it? Do I not have a radiant shine inside?  
  
It *has* to be something.  
  
Trademarks.  
  
Trademarks.  
  
I got it.  
  
  
  
  
Where is she going? "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well," she says.  
  
Bullshit.  
  
She has trouble keeping her feelings inside her face. Today, she's  
doing better than usual. I can't see an inch of her feelings on her  
face, and I couldn't guess how she was -- except that there was that  
void look on her face again.  
  
Sasami gives me a worried look.  
  
You idiot. You're worrying everyone.   
  
Appetite decreasing. No longer smiling.  
  
You're drowning in worry.  
  
Aeka. Return to your normal self.  
  
If I wasn't so worried, I'd punch you right now.  
  
  
  
  
Sasami always did love my tresses. She took care each morning to  
brush my hair, and then arrange them in my trademark hairstyle.  
  
But... my hair.   
  
It's too strict, too refined, too proper.  
  
It's who I am, isn't it?  
  
No. No.  
  
I can be better! I'm not a stuck-up snob, Tenchi-sama.  
  
Her hair is wild, chaotic, exciting.  
  
It's who she is.  
  
And she's not hiding it. She's unpredictable, and leads us into all  
sorts of troubles. But she carries an air of enthusiasm... she's so  
hard to get mad at. Get mad seriously, that is.  
  
I have to change.  
  
That's what makes her her.  
  
That's what makes Tenchi love her.  
  
Because of her self... her self...  
  
Sasami keeps a pair of scissors in her dresser drawer.  
  
  
  
  
"She hasn't joined us for breakfast," Sasami keeps murmuring.  
  
Shut up. Shut up.  
  
God, what am I saying? She's worried.  
  
"I wonder if I should check on her?"  
  
Quit worrying. You carry too much of a burden.  
  
"She might be sick... she wasn't in bed last night..."  
  
You're just a kid. You don't need to get involved.  
  
"Ryoko? Are you okay?"  
  
Tenchi gives me an awkward look, and stares at the cracked set of  
chopsticks in my hand.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Just stress. Stress."  
  
Stress over that idiot.  
  
And then, she comes down the stairs, and I'm ready to strangle her.  
  
  
  
  
It's me.  
  
It's who I am.  
  
Turn away from her.  
  
I'm better.  
  
I'm... I'm...  
  
  
  
  
"Aeka-san?"  
  
His words erupt the silence that invades us all.  
  
"You... you look different," Tenchi says, with much difficulty in his  
voice.  
  
Mihoshi makes a squeaking noise, and we all shoot her a look.  
  
"It's... it's a nice haircut," Washu manages to say.  
  
"Isn't it?" Aeka says, her mouth full of... nothingness.  
  
There's no expression in her voice.  
  
But there's some in her eyes.  
  
Glittering mockery.  
  
Her hair is shorter now. Much shorter.  
  
And a chaotic mass of purple hair, wild and all over the place.  
  
  
  
  
He'll love me now.  
  
I smile at them with expression flooding back into my face. It's a  
somber smile, and I sit down.  
  
"Well? Don't I get breakfast around here, or what?" I ask in a very  
loud voice.  
  
Startled, Sasami hands me a donburi rice cup, clattering it onto the  
kitchen table with shock. "Oneesama..."  
  
"Really. What's with the stumbling?" I ask.  
  
It's not me!  
  
This abrasive voice... is...  
  
Not me...  
  
"O-Oneesama, I..."  
  
"Stop stuttering. It ruins this nice morning," I snap.  
  
God.  
  
Where are these words coming from?  
  
And then she runs away. Tenchi-sama and Mihoshi-san excuse   
themselves quickly to run after Sasami, and Washu-san sits in an  
uncomfortable silence.  
  
I'm... it's not me.  
  
It's not Ryoko-san, either.  
  
I'm...  
  
  
  
  
The slap came.  
  
And she deserved it.  
  
Filthy right deserved it.  
  
"IDIOT!" I screech. "What are you doing? What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm... I'm..."  
  
I can't help it.  
  
My hands fly to her hair, and pull it.  
  
"Your hair! Your hair! What did you do to it?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!"  
  
"Nothing, huh?" I yank harder.  
  
She shrieks, and pulls away.  
  
"Can I say identity crisis? Go apologize! To Sasami!"  
  
"I can't, I can't."  
  
She's breaking down. She's crying now.  
  
"Why? WHY?"  
  
"It's... it's me! Why should I apologize for being myself?"  
  
I slap her again, harder, and she crumples to the ground.  
  
"It's NOT you! You're gentle, you're smart, you're the polite Aeka!  
Not this monstrously unbearable bitch!"  
  
"No! You're wrong! You don't know me at all!"  
  
I stop.  
  
"You're right, I don't know you at all. I didn't know you could pull off  
this kind of dirty trick on your own sister. You're changing, Aeka. I  
used to have *fun* competing with you. Now it's turning into some  
cruel joke, isn't it? I see you glaring at Tenchi."  
  
I pause, letting her gather in the information.  
  
"Don't you dare put the blame on him. If you have any one to blame,  
it's me. And Aeka! What made you think this was over? It never  
was. As long as you keep fighting, it never is."  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi-sama and Mihoshi-san had found Sasami, and they had  
dragged her back.  
  
Ryoko-san and I sit down, and Washu-san surveys us all.  
  
"Sasami," I begin, "I... I..."  
  
"It's okay," Sasami whispers.  
  
But it's not okay.  
  
Dammit, Sasami. Why are you SO forgiving?  
  
No... why do you long to carry these burdens?  
  
Don't. You're just a kid...  
  
"Aeka-san?" Tenchi mumbles. "I..."  
  
Somewhere on my desk, I remember a pair of scissors.  
  
  
  
  
She's fading out again.  
  
Going into her own world...  
  
"Did you know," she says in that trance-like state, "that scissors are  
wonderful tools?"  
  
Oh, God. Those slaps... they didn't wake her up enough.  
  
"Scissors?" Tenchi looks confused.  
  
"Yes. Yes. They can easily rip through things..."  
  
"Water, Sasami," I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Rip? Oh, like paper."  
  
Tenchi, you oblivious schmuck.  
  
"Sasami! I need water!" I said in a hasty voice.  
  
"Yes. Not only that... but hearts. And hair."  
  
Then she laughs... full of bitterness.  
  
  
  
  
Not only that, but they rip through lives, Tenchi-sama.  
  
I can't take back what I said. Or how I'm feeling...  
  
Ryoko-san's right. Am I having an identity crisis?  
  
Or is it jealousy?  
  
Please stop the madness...  
  
Sasami... I can't...  
  
I'm all alone in this world. I can't climb out of the darkness.  
  
Only one person understood, and offered me a way out.  
  
I refused.  
  
Today was my last chance...  
  
I'm sorry, Ryoko-san.  
  
--------------  
  
My attempt at another POV 'fic, yet this time, it's in two POVs in  
one 'fic. If you are as blind as a fool, I should tell you that  
it's Aeka and Ryoko's POVs in this 'fic.  
  
I'm demanding C&C (comments and crits) and gunpoint. ^_^; Teehee,  
just kidding. But I'd love for C&C! You have to tell me. I'll  
have no inspiration to continue "Shattered Mirror" anymore, then...  
  
Send them to mink249@aol.com, thanks. ^^  
  
-- Mink 


End file.
